


Demonic Care

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demons, demon-run orphanage, desperate child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A child in Dublin tries to sell his soul to Dark.





	Demonic Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little mess I wrote at midnight when I was supposed to be studying. Whoops.

Dark roams the fields of Hell, watching the minor demons bicker over meaningless things such as souls and follows, curling his nose in distaste as one of them dares to approach him, begging him to aid them in their fruitless quest to acquire more souls. He raises his hand, disintegrating the little demon with as much effort as it takes to cough. He knows that the demon the will be back, since every vanquished demon returns to Hell, but he is safe, having more power than any inferior being could ever dream to possess. 

“Hiya, Darkipoo.” A pitched Irish lilt enunciates from behind him. 

Dark whirls around, grabbing the intruder by their throat and lifting them into the air. He groans in annoyance when he realizes it’s his little pet, and drops the green-haired demon onto the ground. He straightens his suit and tie, watching as his demon picks himself off the ground. “What is it, Anti? You know to announce your presence.” 

“I was just havin’ fun.” The green haired demon pouts, making sure that his flat cap is still secured on his head. “Anyways, there’s someone callin’ for you, at the crossroads in Dublin.”   
“Dublin? What kind of soul would be there?” Dark muses, heading for the nearest portal. 

Anti scrambles to keep up with his long paces, keeping a bounce to his step as he goes. “Dunno, but that’s what yer gonna find out.” 

“Exactly.” Dark arrives at the portal, and begins imagining the crossroads of Dublin. “Goodbye, Anti.” 

“Bye Dark, have fun.” 

Dark steps into the portal, and the sight of Anti waving soon vanishes, and is replaced by the intersection of four dirt roads at the top of hill in the middle of nowhere. 

He looks around for the person summoning him, and is stunned to see that it’s a small child, standing timidly before him in ragged clothes. 

“H-hi.” The child croaks, clutching what looks to be a torn jacket in front of him. Their teeth are chattering, their cheeks and eyes are sunken, and their skin has a yellowish tint to it. They seem impossibly thin and frail. “I-I heard that you make deals.” They look up at the demon with large brown eyes that are dulled over with despair. 

Dark crouches down, making sure to blink his own eyes to make them look normal; now they’re the chocolate brown of his preferred human diguise. “And what kind of deal are you proposing…” 

“Aster.” The child supplies. “My name is Aster, and I know that ye’ take souls.” 

“And what do you want in return?” Dark asks, wondering what on Earth a child would want with a demon like him. 

Aster breaks down, dropping the jacket in favor of burying their face into their bony hands. Sobs wrack their frame, but Dark doesn’t know how or if he should try and console them, or just wait until they speak. 

“I just want a hot meal!” Aster croaks, their voice muffled through their hands. “I want to trade my soul for a hot meal!” 

Something twitches in Dark’s chest, where his heart would be, startling him. This warm feeling suddenly flows through him, and he finds himself wanting to  _ help  _ this child. He decides to listen to this newfound instinct, resolving to research it further at a later date, perhaps even confide in Anti about it. 

“I’m not going to let you do that,” Dark promises, holding out his hand for Aster. “I can take you somewhere safe, where you’ll be cared for and given hot meals three times a day.” 

Aster eyes his hand. “Where?” They look up with a controlled hope. “And why won’t ye’ take my soul?” 

Dark chuckles, answering honestly, “I don’t know. But this place, it’s an orphanage in Athlone, run by colleagues of mine. You can have a home, if not the whole loving family part.” 

“An orphanage run by demons?” Aster raises one eyebrow, giving the demon a skeptical look. 

“Not all of us are the same.” Dark softly beckons Aster with his hand. “Don’t you want to go? It’s entirely free, but you will be asked to help out every now and then.” 

Aster hesitantly takes his hand, grabbing his jacket off the ground. He gives Dark a confident nod, and the demon finds himself smiling. Dark teleports them to the orphanage, and takes the child inside. Both of them are blasted with warm air, and the child sighs with gratitude. 

Dark is bombarded with shouting, mostly from two other children in the corner, holding pieces of paper in front of each other and yelling exaggeratedly. “Crank!”

The head of the facility, a blue-haired demon named Crank, appears from a back room, hurrying towards them with a disgusted yet amused look on his face.

“What’s wrong with you?” Dark questions as Crank approaches. 

“Oh, nothing.” The blue haired demon brushes it off. “Infelix just being a bastard. What brings someone like  _ you  _ here today, Dark?” He smiles, then notices the child. “And who is this litte one?” 

“I’m Aster.” They mumble, tightening their grip on Dark’s hand. 

“New addition here. Although it looks like you have plenty on your hands.” Dark looks over to the shouting children, then back at the blue haired demon. 

Crank follows his gaze, then scoffs. “Those two are just practicing for a play they’re putting on for the other kids. I’ve stopped asking as long as they don’t bother the demons when they’re trying to do their jobs. Which reminds me, we got a few new demons around. Ken, and this one demon Cry who always wears a mask. Apparently they were friends with Infe back when they were all human.”

“Young demons,” Dark muses. “Someone’s going to have to keep an eye on them.” He resolves to asking Anti to do that for him, since he has other things to do. “Anyways, Aster here is moving in.” He gives the child’s hand a quick squeeze for letting go, nodding at them encouragingly. 

“You’ll like it here,” Crank promises. “There’s lots of kids, and bullying is never a problem. If you want, you can head back into that room, and Infelix will help you get settled.” He points to one door, where said blonde demon with striking blue eyes is waiting in front of it. 

Aster looks around with uncertainty, then throws themself onto Dark in a tight hug. “Are you gonna come visit me?” They look up with large eyes, brimming with unshed tears. 

“Of course I will,” Dark promises, rubbing their back. “Now go on, I need to speak with Crank for a little bit.” 

Aster nods, then heads toward Infelix. Crank turns to Dark, smirking as he pokes him in the shoulder. “What was that about?” 

“He wanted to sell his soul for a single hot meal.” Dark shakes his head. “I wouldn’t let that happen, not to someone so young. They have their whole lives ahead of them; they have potential for so much destruction.” 

“Damn,” Crank breathes, glancing back to the where Aster had disappeared. “I’m glad you brought him here. We’ll take good care of him.” 

“Thanks.” Dark fights the urge to smile, instead nods to himself. “Raise him into a good little warrior, the world could always use more of them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
